Wonder
by Taisaya-Ryu
Summary: [Mar, Marchen Awakens Romance] Candice goes to visit Phantom's grave, or rather his tree, and sees an old friend. They discuss what they want to do in life and why they did the things they did in the war games. [ONESHOT]


**Taisaya: wee! I wrote a oneshot!!!! I would have uploaded this yesterday, but my comp. was being retarded! anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Candice or Rolan, or any of mar...**

* * *

Candice walked to the tree where Phantom was laid down to die. She wanted to pay her respects to her love. Knowing she was the only one alive that would do that for him, she expected no one would be there. She was wrong. A human figure was standing there. Golden blond hair draped from his head. Snow white feathers hung off of his left shoulder, a black rose in his hand. Candice couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Rolan.

She thought he had committed suicide when he found out that Phantom was going to die. He didn't want to be alone. Didn't Alviss _see _him die? Not that she was upset that he was alive, she was just shocked.

Rolan bent down and placed the rose at the base of the tree. Candice watched and then ran up to him. "R-Rolan!" she yelled

His head shot up and he turned around. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Candice! How are you?"

"How are you alive?" she asked, completely ignoring his question

"I-I don't know… I thought I died… but, I woke up… alone…"

"Oh… Your paying your respects to Phantom, aren't you?" she asked

"Yes… he was like my father, I felt I needed too" he said and turned his head to the tree, "What happened since I was out?"

"Diana died, Dorothy killed her. Danna came back; he left with Ginta to their world."

"So Ginta isn't here… Diana's gone too?"

"It would seem so… God, what do we do now?"

Rolan smiled, "No clue. Chess is gone; I see that we have nothing **to **do now. I bet the world has completely forgotten about us now. Not that I mind, we have done some terrible things to this world"

"Yeah… all because the king"

"He's gone, we're free!" he smile got wider

Candice looked at him and smiled, "You haven't changed a bit, you know that?"

"You've changed, I changed too"

"I guess that's what happened when we lost Phantom"

"Yeah, I guess" he looked up at the sky, "I don't remember a time when the sky was so clear…"

Candice looked at him, "What?"

He looked back at her, "The past few years, to me, the sky was full of hatred and blood, from all those battles in the war games. I wonder why we are in this world. Why would we be here if we only kill? There has to be more to us… all of the zodiac knights. Were we here just to terrorize this world? Those questions have been going through my mind since Phantom died."

"Good point. Some of us fought for revenge, others for the joy of killing and fighting. Everyone had their problems… Not that we could fix them now"

"Mine could never be fixed…" Rolan muttered

"I'm sure they could have… I always wondered something about you Rolan. Why are you always happy? Your family is dead; all you never knew is gone. I would expect someone like you to be depressed."

Rolan sat down on the grass, enjoying the shade from the tree. "I was depressed, I still am. I hide my feelings. I don't want people to worry about me." He sighed. "Before my parents died, I was like I pretend to be, happy, always smiling… I enjoyed life and all it gave me! When my family died… I was alone, the world seemed empty and dull. Life seemed to reject me from it. People I once knew didn't notice me on the streets… it was terrible"

"I would think it would be… Why didn't anyone notice you?"

"They were too busy enjoying life to notice one boy on the streets"

"…" Candice sat down next to Rolan, holding her legs to her chest.

"I wonder, what would have happened if I did meet Danna instead of Phantom"

"And me too…"

Rolan looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I would of risked my life for Phantom, even if he didn't love me"

"… I knew all along that he didn't care for me, I was his tool but I thought I owed it to him to serve him… I wish I joined Mar instead of Chess no Koma…"

"Things would be different… Perverts left and right. Witches and princesses fighting over the same guy. Angsty teenage boys and a talking dog. They're even more messed up then us!" she stated, "We would fit right in…"

"That's what I was thinking… I wonder if it's too late…"

Candice smiled and stood up. "Let's go find out!"

"What?" Rolan asked, watching her

"Let's find the rest of Mar and ask if we can join!" she repeated again

Rolan smiled and stood up, "I think you're right, we would gain nothing just sitting here thinking about what might happen if we do that! Or even wondering why we're here! It would just waste our time!"

They both smiled, "Well, should we be off?" Candice asked

"Why wouldn't we?"

* * *

**Taisaya: Sure... R&R**


End file.
